


Dawn

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: After being kidnapped and escaping, Hermione Granger went looking for her best friend, and once found, neither is willing to let the other go.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN on April 16, 2010

It was barely dawn. The sun couldn’t be seen yet, the sky was a pale grey color. The first early chirps of birds could be heard, and a gentle layer of dew covered the world.

A quiet somber woman made her way down the dirt road. Her russet colored curly hair was cropped to just below her shoulders, her short body standing tall as she walked towards the small cottage just ahead.

Her destination, the small cottage, was quant. It was white, and surrounded by flowers. As she walked down the overgrown path, the woman’s scholarly eye caught glimpses of herbs hiding with the masses of plants. Her small feet easily evaded stepping on any plants. The longer plants reached out like fingers to graze her bare legs as her thin dress flowed around her. Once at the door, she gently knocked.

There was a creek in the house as a response, and almost silent footsteps walking towards the door.

It opened quickly to reveal a man in his forties, tall and thin. His black hair hung limply and long nose stuck out prominently from his face. He wore all black, which wasn’t a surprise.

“Hermione?” he couldn’t believe that the woman before him was there.

All Hermione could do was stare. She had looked for him for too long, and she had finally found him. Tears started to well up as she looked up at him.

“Severus,” she could barely whisper.

Relief flooded through her body as he pulled her tightly into an embrace.

“Weasley told me you had run away and didn’t want to see anyone,” Severus explained, “And your apartment was empty when I went there.”

“Oh, Severus, that wasn’t at all what happened,” Hermione buried her face in his chest, “He kidnapped me, and tried to force me to merry him.”

“That little piece of-“ Severus pulled away and attempted to go past her.

“Don’t worry, he’ll pay for that for a long time now,” Hermione told him with a cold assurance in her eyes. Severus sighed and pulled her into his home.

“I’m glad,” he sat her down at the kitchen table and started fiddling around with the tea kettle. The room was airy, filled with just enough to make the home look inhabited.

“Severus?” Hermione said after a minute of silence.

“You are my best friend Hermione, I thought that you had left me,” Severus leaned against the counter, back towards her. His head was bent over, and body held almost desperately still.

“I would never, could never, leave you Severus, even if I tried,” she said softly and stood to stand behind him.

He slowly turned and looked at her with his endlessly black eyes.

“Do you mean that?” he looked at her steadily, eyes piercing and hiding his fear.

“Yes,” she said confidently with a slight smile. He looked relieved as he pulled her close again.

“Good,” Severus whispered against her lips as he softly claimed them for the first time.

Fin.


End file.
